


Thank you for playing

by SweetLoveCries



Series: Tell me a story... [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, Fluff, M/M, a gift for my friend, violinist Tsukishima
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 13:30:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5628322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetLoveCries/pseuds/SweetLoveCries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Bokuto heard it was when he was leaving the school, through the open window on the first floor of the building.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thank you for playing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shinshingummy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinshingummy/gifts).



> A small gift for my friend. I hope you like it!

The first time Bokuto heard it was when he was leaving the school, through the open window on the first floor of the building. For a moment he thought it was one of those old records their professor likes to use during their class, but after glancing at the window, he saw shadow moving inside. He wanted to stop and see who was playing. However, he was already running late for his volleyball practice so he couldn’t check it out.

The second time Bokuto heard it was on the second floor, coming from the music classroom. The other instruments accompanied the soft yet confident sounds of the violin. Bokuto hated to admit that it sent goosebumps down his hands and back. He didn’t dare enter because the professor was already in and he left only when Akaashi came to get him, grabbing him by the tie and dragging him away.

The third time was all planned out. It was Monday, Bokuto didn’t have practice until later because the gym was occupied, so he had some time to kill. He sneaked under the window of the music club room and crouched, making sure he’s not spotted by the person inside. He didn’t hear any voices, only the violin and the same melody from before. Bokuto knows nothing about classical music but he doesn’t mind this one. The way it flowed elegantly, note after note, making a beautiful sonata, it captivated him every time he heard it.

The melody stopped. And then another song started, at much faster pace, making hair on Bokuto’s neck stand up. Cursing, he slowly stood up and peeked over the edge of the window. And he couldn’t look away.

A tall boy, way younger than him (Bokuto is sure of this because he knows everyone that is third year… yes, _everyone_ ), with honey colored hair stood there. His eyes were closed behind glasses with thick, black rim, but that didn’t diminish how handsome he was. His fingers moved the fiddle over the strings confidently and elegantly at the same time.

Bokuto was transfixed. He even forgot that he was supposed to be hiding and spying on the person playing. He wasn't supposed to stare. And when the music stopped, he automatically started clapping, making the boy jump in surprise.

“What- who are you?” Obviously the guy didn’t appreciate the applause he got. Startling people tends to have that consequence.

“I’m your fan!” Bokuto blurted out without batting an eyelash. And he was amazed by how his statement made the violinist blush and frown at the same time.

“My fan?”

Bokuto nodded eagerly. The guy’s frown deepened.

“Alright. What’s my name?”

“No idea.”  The guy tsked. “But I am still your fan! Biggest fan! That was amazing!  Can you teach me how to play?”

“No.”

The guy didn’t even wait to hear what else Bokuto had to say (and he wanted to say a LOT to try and persuade him)- he turned on his heel and left the room.

-0-0-0-

The following week was filled with Bokuto’s attempts to run into the blond guy. He searched the school upside down, annoyed his team to help him out and interrupted every class he came across, trying to find out the guy's name and class.

So while he was doing his detention hours (because teachers and professors got sick of him interrupting the classes), he heard the violin again. From the classroom next to his. The teacher that was ‘babysitting’ Bokuto shot him a glare because he got fidgety. Bokuto really wanted to dash out and enter the classroom and see the guy again.

But he couldn’t. So he had to settle down and pretend to write his homework. But the song was so distracting that had Bokuto daydream and draw little musical notes all over his notebook.

Before his detention ended, the music stopped and Bokuto clicked his tongue. He missed the opportunity to learn who the guy is. His attention was drawn to teacher that was getting ready to leave, and light switch went off in Bokuto’s head.

At least the detention didn’t end that bad. He now knew who the violinist is.

Tsukishima Kei, from class 1-5. Perfect.

-0-0-0-

It was 9PM when Bokuto was done with the volleyball practice.

He didn’t get to encounter the violinist again for two weeks. He wanted to sulk about it but he didn’t have excuse for it- the practice picked up and it matched the time when Tsukishima played his violin. He’d grab few minutes to listen to music every now and then, and every time was a different song. He loved them either way. So much that he searched for the melodies on the internet and then coming to conclusion that Tsukishima plays them better.

It was cold winter night. The snow had just started to fall and Bokuto pulled up the collar of his winter jacket. Akaashi’s parents picked Akaashi up, so he was walking home by himself. But he was in no hurry- the winter holidays and break is starting next week so he didn’t have to hurry home. Instead he walked around the town, checked out shops and made a list of gifts in his head. And a mental note to write them down later.

“Watch where you’re going.”

Again, Bokuto wasn’t paying attention to his surroundings and bumped into someone at the crosswalk. Someone with a very familiar voice.

“Tsukishima-kun?” Karma must’ve seen that he had no chance to try and talk to this guy at school and took pity on him. He’ll take it. He’ll take ALL of it.

Tsukishima frowned: “How do you know my name?”

Bokuto grinned: “Oh, when I was serving detention few weeks ago, I asked the teacher. I'm Bokuto Kotarou.“ Grins slips into confident smile: “And since I am a fan, knowing your name is a must.”

Tsukishima didn’t look very comfortable so Bokuto brought his hand up and crossed his chest: “I swear I wasn’t stalking you!”

“That makes me think that you did.”

“No, no! Heh, I didn’t get to do much except listen to your music every now and then. Volleyball practice picked up. I couldn’t really slack off as a captain of the team you know. So I never got a chance to talk to you again.”

Tsukishima was staring at him then looked away. The color on the stoplight changed and they stepped forward. Bokuto wished it wasn’t winter- he can’t tell if Tsukishima was blushing or was it all from cold.

“How did you plan to learn a violin if you were too preoccupied to practice?”

“I’d find some time! In the evening maybe, when I come home.” He dares to smirk a little: “Maybe get few private classes from you.”

His smirk disappeared when Tsukishima glanced to the side, trying to hide half of his face behind his jacket. And it was replaced with a matching flushed face that Tsukishima had.

“You’re too forward,” Bokuto heard him grumble. But he didn’t say no this time.

_He didn’t say no._

Bokuto grinned: “Really? I was just being honest! You’re expert, there’s no one better that can teach me how to play.”

Tsukishima stopped walking at the next crossroad. “Alright. If you’re so sure, I’ll show you. Next Sunday, school’s club room.”

Bokuto let out a loud cheer, making people around them jump in surprise.

“I can barely wait!”

-0-0-0-

Bokuto regretted asking. Watching someone play violin is not the same as playing it yourself.

“You’re too impatient. You can’t learn any instrument over the night.”

“Yeah but… I’m making a lot of mistakes,” Bokuto pouted as he squinted at the paper in front of him. It was song for beginners, to learn the notes and strings and how to move the fiddle. And he’s getting it all wrong.

“That’s completely normal. Just try again and take it slowly. From the top-“

Bokuto took a deep breath and started the song from the beginning. Slowly, he followed to instructions Tsukishima gave him, watching his hand move from left to right, up and down, showing him how high and low the melody should be. He made few mistakes again, it sounded really wobbly, but he finished the short piece.

Bokuto huffed a breath. “How can you play this thing perfectly!?”

Tsukishima shrugged: “Practice, I guess.”

Bokuto guessed that was true. He practised volleyball a lot to become really good and go to championships and win lots of matches.

“Hmmm. Here,” he handed the violin back to Tsukishima, “you play something. This is not for me.”

Tsukishima sighed but still took the offered violin. He placed it on the shoulder and closed his eyes, starting the melody very familiar to Bokuto. The song he first heard almost a month ago. The sound that got him so captivated that he had to find out who played it. 

Bokuto moved from the desk he was leaning on and walked towards Tsukishima slowly. The blond didn’t notice him, focused on playing his song perfectly.  The sound slowly started to fade to a stop, probably from becoming aware that someone approached him, and Tsukishima looked up.

“Bokuto-san, you’re… too…” ‘ _close_ ’ faded off as Bokuto leaned in and softly pressed their lips together. A very fleeting kiss, but warm, bringing out the worst blush Bokuto ever experienced in his life. But Tsukishima kissed him back, so it didn’t matter.

Bokuto pulled back and smiled- at least Tsukishima had blush that matched his own.

“Thank you for playing.”


End file.
